


family doesn't end with blood

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jensen speculates on a lesson learned on set - and follows up on it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 40





	family doesn't end with blood

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3 Heed pairings

Family doesn’t end with blood.

That’s one of the major things Jensen learned from Supernatural. Blood is very important, but not everything.

That lesson was refreshed every single day basically since he met Jared.

Firstm it was friends and becoming inseparable. Jensen knew Jared would be part of his life forever.

Then came that kiss, and the rest was history. A deep friendship turned into one of the most meaningful relationships of his life. 

They had to wait until the show was over, then Jensen bent down on one knee - doing everything he could to make Jared his family. 

Permanently.


End file.
